1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ceiling fan includes blades for generating wind. A ceiling fan blade of the related art is disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004-009069 (“US2004-009069A”). The ceiling fan blade disclosed in US2004-009069A employs a structure in which the collision angle of an air and a blade is continuously reduced from the base of the blade toward the tip thereof. This structure helps improve the energy efficiency of a ceiling fan.
In recent years, a demand has existed for the cost-effective improvement of an air volume of a ceiling fan. In the ceiling fan blade disclosed in US2004-009069A, it is difficult to improve the air volume of the ceiling fan with a low-priced structure.